Kampf gegen ungerechte Tode
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: Wer sind die beiden neuen Schüler in der Cross Akademie? Was haben die neue Night class Schülerin Rei und der neue Dayclass Schüler Ryo miteinander zu tun? Und wie passt zero da rein? Aboniert meinen Weblog für die neusten Infos rund um dieses kranke ff projekt
1. Prolog

Prolog

Kampf gegen ungerechte Tode

Prolog

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen als die gesamte Schülerschaft sich in der Aula der Cross Akademie versammelte hatte. Das neue Halbjahr hatte begonnen und und es gab einige Ankündigen zu machen. Zum Beispiel die neuen Stundenpläne und die neuen Zeiten der verschiedenen Clubaktivitäten.

Dann trat der Direktor nach vorne auf die Bühne.

„ Zum Schluss möchte ich euch noch zwei neue Mitschüler vorstellen." Er wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf einen Jungen und ein Mädchen die am Rand der Bühne standen und winkte sie heran. Sie stellten sich jeweils zu seiner Linken und seiner Rechten auf.

„Das ist Rei Yorubara, sie wird von nun an in die Night Class gehen. Und dies ist Ryo Tategami, er wird mit euch die Day Class besuchen." Rei und Ryo verbeugten sich zur Begrüßung. Bei den Schülern brach ein Gemurmel und Getuschel aus.

„Oh sieh mal der Neue, der sieht ja schnuckelig aus!" hörte man von den Mädels. Und die Jungs waren auch nicht besser. „Sieh dir die mal an, ist die aber süß." kam es von Ido Hanabusa.

„Frischfleisch!" freute sich einer aus der Day cass.

„Vergiss es, die ist doch in der Night Class", antwortete ein anderer.

Die beiden neuen konnten natürlich alles davon hören, ließen sich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie wirkten auf den ersten Blick sehr kühl, aber vielleicht war das auch nur die Unsicherheit, da sie gerade an eine neue Schule gekommen waren.

Nach der Versammlung ging es in die Klassenräume. Das Getuschel verfolge die beiden neuen auf dem ganzen Weg dorthin und erst als der Lehrer den Raum betrat, verstummten die Schüler.

Ryo war auf dem Weg zu den Klassenräumen der Dayclass etwas abseits von den anderen gelaufen und hatte vorher noch unbemerkt einen verzweifelten Blick zu Rei hinüber geworfen bevor sie in verschiedene Richtungen los gegangen waren.

„Na, das kann was werden", murmelte er und seufzte als er sich in der Klasse ganz hinten auf einen leeren Platz setzte.

Die ganze Zeit über spürte er die Blicke der weiblichen Schüler und er versuchte sie auszublenden, so wie er krampfhaft versucht hatte seine Nervosität bei der Vorstellung vor der gesamten Schule zu überspielen. Das schien ihm meistens auch ganz gut zu gelingen, da er schon des Öfteren als „emotionslos" bezeichnet wurde. Diejenigen, die ihn besser kannten, wussten dass das nicht stimmte. Vor allem sollte man ihn nicht wütend erleben.

Rei hatte derweil ganz andere Probleme. Sie wurde natürliche auch die ganze Zeit von den Blicken und dem Getuschel ihrer Mitschüler verfolgt, die von den meisten aber eher misstrauisch waren. Rei sah sich die nach jemanden um, denn auf eine Person war sie besonders gespannt. Als sie im Klassenraum waren und sich alle auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten, kam auch endlich Kaname Kuran. Rei lachte innerlich als sie ihn erblickte . Das würde lustig werden, dachte sie. Kaname sah sie und kam auf sie zu. Sie stand auf, strich ihren schwarzen Rock glatt und lächelte Kaname freundlich an.

„Du bist Rei Yorubara, richtig?" fragte er.

„Ja", nickte Rei.

„Gehörst du zum Nightrose1 clan?"

Rei nickte wieder und musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nightrose Clan?" hörte sie Shiki flüstern.

„Das ist einer der ältesten Reinblüter Clans überhaupt", sagte Ruka.

„Älter sogar als der Kuran Clan", meinte Kaname mürrisch.

„So ist es", antwortete Rei. „Ich freue mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Kaname Kuran." Sie verbeugte sich und setzte sich wieder. Ja, sie freute sich wirklich, diesen arroganten Reinblüter ein bisschen zu schikanieren. Aber sie durfte es auch nicht übertreiben, wenn sie sich keinen Ärger einhandeln wollte.

In dem Moment kam auch der Lehrer herein.

Ryo hatte inzwischen auch Zero Kiryu, einen Level D Vampir der mit Sondergenehmigung in der Day Class war, entdeckt. Neben ihm saß ein Mädchen namens Yuki, dem Ryo aber weiter keine Beachtung schenkte. Er starrte Zero noch eine Weile weiter an, ganz in Gedanken versunken. „oh mann, warum musste der Rektor mich ausgerechnet mit dem in ein Zimmer stecken? Das kann ja noch heiter werden. Er ist zwar ganz süß aber , nee... Ich hätte lieber ein Einzelzimmer gehabt. Naja, jetzt kann man es auch nicht mehr ändern. Hoffentlich komme ich mit ihm aus, so ein Griesgram wie er ist."

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken als der Lehrer Yagari ihn ansprach. „Ryo Tategami, das bist doch du oder?"

Ryo sah ihn an und nickte. Dann begann der Unterricht. Es war stinklangweilig.

Als es endlich zum Stundenende läutete wollte Ryo so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenraum verschwinden, doch Yagari sprach ihn an. „Tategami-kun? Wartest du noch kurz, ich möchte mit dir reden."

Später wurden Ryo und Rei zum Rektor zitiert. Er bat Ryo die Nachtschicht als Guardian für Yuki zu übernehmen, weil diese sich nicht so wohl fühlte.

„Auch das noch", fluchte Ryo innerlich. „Jetzt darf ich mich auch noch mit den nervigen Schülern rumschlagen."

Von Rei wollte er nur wissen wie der erste Tag gelaufen ist, ob alles ruhig war und ob sie schon mit Kaname gesprochen hatte.

Am Abend fielen beide total gestresst in ihre Betten. Doch Ryo konnte noch immer keine Ruhe finden, da Zero ins Zimmer kam und ihn erst mal böse an funkelte. „Ja es freut mich auch dich kennen zu lernen, Zero" dachte Ryo sarkastisch bei dessen Blick und verdrehte die Augen. Laut sagte er dann zu ihm: „Mann, Zero ich hab mir ja auch nicht gewünscht, mir mit dir ein Zimmer zu teilen, aber der Rektor meinte es seien alle Zimmer voll und es wollte auch keiner tauschen. Also guck mich nicht so an als ob ich was dafür kann."

Zero schmollte noch ein bisschen und dann gingen beide schlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ereignislos, wenn man das so sagen kann. Zero murrte immer noch dass er sich jetzt ein Zimmer mit Ryo teilen muss und Ryo versucht ihm aus dem weg zu gehen.

Rei hingegen versuchte sich nicht weiter mit Kaname anzulegen, sie hatte zum Glück eine gute Selbstbeherrschung im Gegensatz zu Ryo.

Alles in allem wurden die beiden neuen ganz gut an der Akademie aufgenommen. In den Pausen sah man sie oft zusammen draußen ihre Bentos essen. Ab und zu trieben sich in der Nähe ein paar Day Class Schüler und Schülerinnen herum und versuchten zu lauschen aber sie konnten nicht viel verstehen da sich die beiden meistens auf Deutsch miteinander unterhielten.

Zero war auf dem Weg zu seinem Stammplatz im Stall um sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Die letzte Nacht die er mit Ryo auf Wache verbringen musste war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Nicht das viel passiert gewesen wäre, aber Ryo's Verhalten hatte ihn verwirrt und das hatte ihm zum nachdenken gebracht weshalb er kaum zum schlafen kam. Also wollte er sich nun an seinem Lieblingsplatz etwas ausruhen. Doch als er am Stall ankam, war dort schon jemand. Wut staute sich in ihm an und er wollte Ryo gerade unsanft aus seinen Träumen reißen und ihn zur Rede stellen als ihm jemand zuvor kam.

„Hier bist du ja! Los! Aufstehen Ryo, schlafen kannst du später!" brüllte Rei, die ganz plötzlich im Stall aufgetaucht war und Ryo nun am Kragen rüttelte und auf die Beine zog. Das überraschte ihn, er hatte Rei nicht so eingeschätzt, sie war ihm eher ruhig und zurückhaltend vorgekommen. Ryo murmelte verschlafen etwas, das Zero nicht verstehen konnte, vermutlich irgendwelche nicht jugendfreie Flüche.

„Mann, Rei, musst du immer so brüllen ich bin nicht taub. Wasn überhaupt los?" fragte Ryo während er seine Kleider und Haare richtete.

„Wir haben ein Date mit Rima in der Stadt."

Ryo grummelte schon wieder, bevor er antwortete. „Jaja, wir treffen uns dann da."

„Ja, aber beeilung!" rief Rei noch ehe sie wieder verschwand. Ryo ging zurück zu den Wohnräumen.

Zero war sehr neugierig was die beiden anging und mit wem sie sich treffen wollten. Sie waren ihm irgendwie suspekt und sein Gefühl hatte ihn bis jetzt selten getäuscht.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Ryo in Alltagskleidung zurück und ging in die Stadt. Zero folgte ihm unbemerkt. Er verfolgte Ryo bis ins Zentrum der Stadt, als er allerdings am belebten Marktplatz in eine Seitenstraße einbog verlor Zero ihn.

„Verdammt!" schimpfte er „Wo ist er hin? Er kann sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben!"

Er suchte noch ein paar Straßen weiter ab und gab es dann auf. Als er auf den Rückweg wieder über den Marktplatz lief, sah er in einem Café Rei mit einem Blonden Mädchen sitzen. Er erinnerte sich, dass Rei gesagt hatte, sie wollten sich mit einer Rima treffen. Aber wo war Ryo? Wieso war er nicht da?, wunderte sich Zero und plötzlich hatte er ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Irgendetwas Böses.

In dem Moment standen die beiden Mädchen auf und verließen das Café, gefolgt von Zero. Sie gingen in eine dunkle Seitenstraße und Zero spürte dass ein Level E Vampir ganz in der Nähe war. Er wollte die beiden gerade warnen als der Vampir auch schon aus der Dunkelheit heraus auf sie zu kam. Er schnappte sich Rima. Rei und Zero wollten ihr gerade zu Hilfe eilen als man Rima nur genervt knurren hörte und im nächsten Moment helte der Vampir auf, als Rima auf den Vampir einschlug, sich befreite und ihm dann einen geschickten und kräftigen Gnadenstoß durch sein Herz versetzte und er verschwand. Dies alles geschah in Sekundenschnelle. Zero klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Rima klopfte sich den metaphorischen Staub von der Kleidung und schien sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Äh, Rima", schaltet sich nun Rei ein. „Wir haben einen ungebeten Gast."

Rima drehte sich um erblickte Zero und seufzte resignierend.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Zero, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Also ...äh..." stammelte Rima.

„Lange Geschichte", meinte Rei nur „erzählen wir dir vielleicht später." Dann nahm sie Rima am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Zero sah ihnen stirnrunzelnd hinter her und dachte bei sich dass er die beiden auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten würde. Was hatten Rei und Ryo miteinander zu tun. Wer war diese Rima, warum konnte sie Vampire töten? War sie vom Verband? Oder überhaupt ein Mensch?

tbc~


End file.
